Un futuro diferente
by akemifanficssj
Summary: Que pasaría si la historia cambiara,y esta vez vegeta no hubiera muerto en ese futuro de los androides , y en vez de el, hubiera muerto alguien muy especial en la vida de nuestro querido príncipe,pasen y lean y descubran que sucederá en este fanfics que les sacara unas cuantas lagrimas.
1. Chapter 1

**Un futuro diferente**

Un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello color lila esperaba impacientemente en la mesa del comedor a que su padre le sirviera el almuerzo.

-Papá ¿ya está lista la comida? es que tengo hambre-menciona trunks algo impaciente.

Un hombre no muy alto de cabellos en forma de flama se volteaba con un pequeño plato de comida hacia su pequeño hijo de cuatro años.

-No seas tan impaciente trunks –dice vegeta dándole el plato de comida a su hijo.

-Lo siento papá es que tengo hambre-menciona trunks algo triste.

-Si como sea ya come recuerda que nos tenemos que ir-menciona vegeta sentándose a la mesa.

-Pero papá ¿qué vas a comer tú? –pregunta trunks algo preocupado.

-no te preocupes por mi trunks tu solo come que nos espera un largo viaje-

trunks miro a su padre con cara de preocupación porque el tenia días que no comía así que agarro otro plato y le dio la mitad de su comida a su padre ,vegeta se sorprendió por lo que había hecho su hijo y para no despreciarle le acepto la comida .

Luego de haber terminado de comer.

-creo que ya es hora de irnos-dice vegeta levantándose de la mesa.

-pero todavía no entiendo porque no te puedo decir papa cuando lleguemos a ese lugar –menciona trunks con algo de curiosidad.

-tu solo obedéceme trunks.

-está bien papá-

Luego de esto los dos se dirigen al patio trasero donde se encontraba una nave en forma de huevo, vegeta se acercó y oprimió un botón haciendo que la parte de arriba de la nave se abra.

-ven trunks –dice vegeta ayudándolo a subir a la nave.

-papá-

-que quieres trunks -dice vegeta subiendo a la nave.

-podre conocer a mi madre-

Vegeta quedo en shock el jamás se esperó que su hijo le hiciera esa pregunta, él había sido preparado para todo pero menos para eso, una lagrima solitaria resbalaba por la mejilla del príncipe, el todavía recordaba el día en que la había perdido.

**FLASH BACK.**

Era una noche lluviosa en la capital del oeste donde un hombre de cabellos en forma de flama volaba a toda velocidad pero detuvo su vuelo cuando vio su casa totalmente destruida.

-No puede ser –dice vegeta mientras iba descendiendo poco a poco, cuando toco tierra lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia los escombros.

-¡BULMAAAA!-empieza a gritar vegeta mientras corría hacia los escombros y empezaba a buscar a bulma.

Después de veinte minutos de búsqueda diviso entre los escombros unos mechones azules, vegeta se acercó corriendo al lugar y empezó a levantar los escombros empezando a ver el cuerpo sin vida de bulma.

-Malditos androides les juro que me vengare –vegeta menciona esto último derramando lágrimas de dolor

**FIN DE FLASHBACK.**

-Papá, papá estas bien –decía el pequeño trunks agitando su manito al frente del rostro de su padre.

-Eh que sucede-menciona vegeta despertando de su trance.

-Papá lo siento no quise que te pusieras triste-dice trunks con algo de tristeza.

-De que hablas yo no estoy triste-dice vegeta poniendo su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

-Entonces porque estabas llorando-menciona trunks con algo de curiosidad.

-Yo no estaba llorando ya cállate y deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas-dice vegeta ya algo enojado

-Tu querías mucho a mi mamá, verdad-le menciona trunks a vegeta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-trunks cállate-menciona vegeta ya algo desesperado.

-El maestro Roshi dice que los bebes vienen del amor de los padres y por eso….- trunks no pudo seguir contando su historia porque fue interrumpido por el grito de su padre.

-¡TRUNKS TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-grita vegeta ya muy enojado.

-snif snif –pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaban por los ojitos de trunks.

-Hay no-dice vegeta algo preocupado.

-snif snif -trunks estaba a punto de llorar.

-trunks no llores te prometo que tratare de comprarte muchas golosinas-dice vegeta tratando de que trunks se calmara.

-Me lo prometes –dice trunks secando sus lagrimitas.

-Te lo prometo ahora vámonos –dice oprimiendo unos cuantos botones y marcando el año al que van a viajar.

Luego de esto la máquina del tiempo se eleva unos cuantos metros en el aire y desaparece.

Mientras tanto en un lugar casi desértico lleno de grandes rocas, tres hombres, un saiyajin, un alienígena de piel verde, un niño mitad humano y una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, miraban preocupados a lo lejos una nave que acababa de aterrizar casi cerca de ellos.

-Díganme si estoy en lo correcto esa nave que acabamos de ver pasar era la nave de freezer –dice krilin con un tono de miedo en su voz.

-Así es krilin el que iba en esa nave era freezer-menciona gohan.

-Como estas tan seguro gohan –pregunta un yamcha muy preocupado.

-Lose porque puedo sentir su ki es mucho más fuerte que antes-dice gohan muy serio.

-Entonces si todos vamos a morir aquí porque no vamos y vemos a freezer-menciona bulma bastante despreocupada.

-Mmm me parece bien de igual moriremos todos no hay nada que perder-menciona vegeta sin ninguna preocupación.

-Como pueden ustedes dos estar tan despreocupados –dice yamcha algo exaltado.

-Es porque nosotros no somos tan cobardes y patéticos como tú-dice vegeta con su típica sonrisa.

-Oye vegeta no tienes por qué ser así con yamcha-grita bulma algo enojada.

-Tu cállate y no me…. No puede ser-menciona vegeta muy sorprendido.

-Mm que sucede –menciona bulma algo confundida.

-cómo puede estar esto pasando-dice vegeta muy sorprendido.

-me puedes decir que significa esto-menciona piccolo mirando a vegeta muy seriamente.

-no me lo preguntes a mí porque yo tampoco se-menciona vegeta algo enojado-y si lo quieres saber pues lo mejor será dirigirnos a donde se encuentre ese ki –dice esto último alzando vuelo en dirección al ki misterioso.

Todos obedecen a vegeta y alzan vuelo hacia el ki misterioso pero bulma aprovecha que todavía yamcha aún no alza vuelo y se le guinda en el cuello.

-quieras o no tendrás que llevarme-dice bulma mirándolo seriamente.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña montaña de rocas un hombre de cabellos en forma de flama se encontraba al frente de un niño que miraba con mucha curiosidad a unas personas que se encontraban volando a unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos. El padre del niño muy curioso por la cara de su hijo decidió voltearse para ver que estaba viendo su pequeño hijo. Al voltearse lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho, aunque él sabía que se iba a encontrar con ellos, pero no estaba preparado para encontrárselos de tal forma, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió decir fue.

-hola-


	2. Chapter 2

-hola-

…..

Los guerreros z permanecieron en silencio aun no podían creer lo que estaban viento, todos avían luchado contra monstros infernales, avían conocido lo que era el miedo, avían lidiado con cosas que espantarían a cualquier ser humano en la tierra pero esto era totalmente diferente tenían ante sus rostros a otro vegeta.

-estoy esperando a kakaroto el llegara dentro de tres horas aproximadamente si gustan pueden acompañarnos-menciona vegeta esto último alzando vuelo al lugar donde esperarían a goku.

El primero en salir de shock fue piccolo seguido de vegeta y gohan luego uno a uno fueron reaccionando.

-creo que lo mejor será seguirlo-menciona piccolo tomando vuelo en la dirección en la que se fue el doble de vegeta.

Luego lo siguen vegeta, ten shin han, gohan, chaos, krilin, y por último yamsha y bulma que está aún seguía colgada del cuello de yamsha.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el otro vegeta el primero en hablar fue piccolo.

-quien eres y que quieres-

-quien soy, pues acaso no es obvio soy vegeta-

-eso es totalmente absurdo el único vegeta y príncipe de los sayajins soy yo-dice el vegeta que todos conocemos muy enojado.

-basta no vine aquí a pelear con basura como tú-

-que fue lo que me dijiste-dijo nuestro príncipe ya harto de ese tipo que se parecía mucho a él.

-ya basta los dos-menciono piccolo metiéndose entre los príncipes sayajines.

-tú no te metas en esto- le grito vegeta a piccolo.

-tú a mí no me das ordenes-grita piccolo.

-yaaaa basta me tienen harta-grita bulma poniéndose en medio del príncipe y el nameku.

-tú no te metas mujer esto no es asunto tuyo-le grito vegeta a bulma y esta no se lo tomo nada bien.

-escúchame bien mono descerebrado lo que haga no haga yo no es asunto tuyo así que no me vuelvas a alzar las voz de esa manera me oíste intento de príncipe-

-_**tan mal se llevaban mis padres-**_pensó trunks- pap…digo señor vegeta tan mal se llevaba usted con la señorita bulma.

-este bueno….yo-

Nadie había notado la presencia del pequeño niño de cabellos lavanda que se escondía detrás de los pantalones de vegeta, hasta ese momento en el que hablo y todos voltearon a verlo con mucha curiosidad.

-y este niño quien es-pregunto bulma con un deje de curiosidad.

-eso no importa, lo que importa es quien es este tipo que se parece a vegeta-menciona piccolo mirando muy seriamente al vegeta misterioso.

-lo principal seria que es lo que buscas aquí- menciono gohan parándose al lado de su maestro.

-Mmm, ¿qué es lo que busco? pues lo mismo que ustedes espero a kakaroto-respondio el otro vegeta.

-conoces a mi papá- pregunto gohan.

-por supuesto que conozco al tarado ese y como ya se los dije soy vegeta-

-ósea que eres este vegeta que está aquí-dice bulma señalando a nuestro querido príncipe.

-si así es-

-explícate mejor-exigió piccolo al otro vegeta.

-miren yo al igual que ustedes estoy esperando a kakaroto, así que…. que les parece si les cuento todo cuando el regrese-propuso el doble de vegeta.

-pues a mí me parece bien y a ustedes -menciono bulma dirigiéndose a los guerreros z.

Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación, así que cada uno se sentó para esperar a goku.

-dime pequeño cuántos años tienes-dice dirigiéndose al niño que aún se encontraba detrás del doble de vegeta.

Trunks miro a su padre con una cara como de pidiéndole permiso para hablar con la joven de cabellos azules, vegeta solo le asintió en señal de aprobación.

-que no te de pena a ver dime cuántos años tienes- le pregunto al pequeño de ojos azules.

-tengo cuatro años-dice trunks mostrándole sus cuatro deditos.

-y cómo te llamas-pregunta bulma dándole a trunks una muy tierna sonrisa, no sabía porque pero ese niño le iba a sacar su lado materno.

-bueno es que no le puedo decir mi nombre porque el señor vegeta me dijo que no lo dijera-dice trunks con mucha seriedad.

-porque le dijiste eso-le pregunto bulma al doble de vegeta.

-bueno es que…-vegeta empezó a sudar frio no sabía que hacer-_**vamos piensa piensa algo se me debe ocurrir**_-mira ya les dije que todo esto se los explicaría cuando kakaroto fuera a llegar -contesto muy serio vegeta.

-Mmm está bien-contesto bulma muy seria.

**Tres horas después.**

-bueno ya han pasado las tres horas kakaroto llegara en cualquier momento-hablo vegeta del futuro.

-mm como estas tan seguro-pregunto gohan.

-que acaso no sientes el ki del tarado de tu padre-le contesto el doble de vegeta.

-ah..aaa es…es..cierto puedo sentir el ki de mi papá puedo sentirlo-comento gohan muy emocionado.

-es cierto yo también lo siento-dijo piccolo algo sorprendido.

-_**no puede ser ese tipo dice la verdad que bien que kakaroto haya regresado ahora todos podremos saber quién es este imbécil-**_pensaba vegeta.

La nave en la que venía goku se acercaba cada vez más hasta que se estrelló en la tierra dejando un enorme cráter en esta. Todos corrieron en dirección donde había caído la nave, y se encontraron con un goku muy confundido saliendo de una de las naves de las fuerzas especiales gyniu.

Todos los saludaban muy contentos por verlo.

-pero..que están haciendo aquí en este lugar tan peligroso-pregunto goku dirigiéndose junto a los guerreros z quienes los recibieron con mucha alegría-como sabían que me encontraba aquí-

-bueno este hombre que es igual a vegeta nos dijo a qué hora y en qué lugar ibas a llegar-le comento bulma a goku señalando al vegeta del futuro.

-esto es increíble, vegeta me puedes explicar que significa esto, es que acaso tu tenías un hermano gemelo y no me lo habías dicho-pregunto goku dirigiendo se a vegeta.

-no digas estupideces kakaroto yo no tengo ningún hermano gemelo y si lo tuviera no te lo hubiera dicho-respondió vegeta ya harto de todo esto.

-bueno no importa si eres el hermano de vegeta o no de todas formas te agradezco por haber eliminado a freezer- le agradeció goku.

-pero como supiste que fui yo-pregunto el vegeta del futuro.

-bueno es que iba en la nave y sentí el ki de freezer junto con otro ki mucho más poderoso pero a los minutos desaparecieron y no supe porque hasta que sentí tu ki y pensé que era el vegeta que yo conocía pero me di cuenta que me equivocaba porque el ki que sentí fue el tuyo transformado en súper sayajin-dijo goku como si eso fuera lo más normal.

-no seas tonto eso es imposible solo hay un príncipe sayajin y ese soy yo este de aquí no se quien sea pero no es un sayajin-grito vegeta.

-vegeta tiene razón debe haber otra explicación lógica para esto-comento piccolo.

-lo ven hasta el intento este de vegetal verde me entiende-comento vegeta sumamente frustrado.

-grrr oye no era…-piccolo fue interrumpido por bulma.

-cálmense muchachos recuerden lo que nos dijo este vegeta-menciono bulma tratando de calmar a todos porque el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso-él nos dijo que nos contaría todo cuando goku llegara, pues goku ya llego así que ahora todos cállense y dejen que él nos cuente.

-este… preferiría hablar a solas con kakaroto-comento el príncipe del futuro.

-QUE….me estás diciendo que YO TUBE QUE AGUANTARME A ESTOS IMBECILES TODO ESTE TIEMPO PARA QUE AHORA TU VENGAS Y ME DIGAS QUE QUIERES HABLAR A SOLAS CON GOKU-todo esto bulma se lo grito a vegeta muy cerca de su rostro, ella ya estaba roja de tanto gritar.

-este….glup….lo siento pero prefiero hablar primero con el- trato de explicar vegeta.

-cálmate bulma cuando el termine de contarme les prometo que se los contare-dice goku alzando vuelo para alejarse hasta un lugar donde nadie los escuchara.

-bueno supongo que aquí nadie nos escuchara-dijo goku sin dare cuenta de que un pequeño niño también había ido con ellos-y este niño-

-su nombre es trunks y es mi hijo-menciono vegeta.

-QUE pero…cómo es posible….bueno me refiero a que como es posible que tu tengas un hijo-comento goku exaltado por la noticia.

-eso no fue por lo que viene kakaroto-

-A no, entonces… espera a que te refieras que a eso no fue lo que viniste-

-yo vengo de siete años en el futuro-

-QUE, me estas queriendo decir que viajaste en el tiempo-menciono goku muy confundido.

-si así es, pero yo no viene a contarte esto-

-entonces a que viniste-

-dentro de tres años el doce de mayo a las 10:00 de la mañana en una pequeña isla que está a nueve kilómetros de la capital del sur dos individuos poderosos aparecerán, serán unos terribles monstruos que nadie dominara y todos creerán que no son de este planeta-comento vegeta con mucha seriedad.

-de quien se trata son extraterrestres-pregunto goku.

-no, son androides súper dotados hechos en este mundo, conocidos como humanos cibernéticos y su creador es uno de los científicos locos de la famosa patrulla roja, el doctor maki-

-que dijiste la patrulla roja –

**Mientras tanto con los guerreros z**

-esos dos hasta cuándo van a dejar de hablar ya paso mucho tiempo- pregunto krilin.

Todos están curiosos por saber que tanto hablaban esos dos excepto piccolo él ya sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

**De regreso con goku y vegeta del futuro.**

**-**escuche bien acaso te refieres a la patrulla roja que yo derrote cuando era niño-comento goku.

-así es, es el ejército que derrotaste hace mucho tiempo, pero el doctor maki sobrevivió y siguió haciendo sus experimentos-

-aún sigue con la idea de conquistar al mundo- pregunta goku.

-no se cuales sean sus intenciones pero lo más seguro el doctor maki quiere cumplir esa misión, sin embargo los androides asesino que el construyo con esmero durante varios años….ellos fueron los que mataron a su propio creador, lo que quiero decir es que esos temibles androides que disfrutan la visa asesinando gente, aún siguen con vida-

-si lo dice el que fue capaz de derrotar a freezer y a sus hombres está diciendo que los próximos enemigos son unos monstruos quiere decir que de verdad se trata de algo muy grave-

-sí, yo trate de pelear con ellos pero eran dos oponentes invencibles así que me tuve que ver en la penosa necesidad de huir-

-espera un momento peleaste tu solo que no había nadie que te ayudara-

-no-

-¿Qué?-pregunto goku exaltado.

-lamento decirte que soy el único guerrero que quedo después de siete años-

-…-

-tal y como lo oyes soy el único guerrero que quedo después de siete años, piccolo, ten sin han, chaos, yamsha, todos mueren asesinados, gohan quien apenas sobrevivió a esa batalla desafortunadamente el también murió, tú debes saber mejor que nadie que si piccolo muere las esferas del dragón desaparecen y es por esa razón que no pudimos revivir a nadie, a medida que transcurrió el tiempo los androides fueron asesinando a las personas como si fuera una diversión y por su culpa convirtieron el futuro de este mundo en un… INFIERNO…ggrrr esos malditos son terriblemente fuertes-dice vegeta apretando fuertemente sus puños y bajando la mirada con mucho enojo.

- oye espera un momento y yo que, que paso conmigo cuéntamelo esos tipos también me mataron o que- pregunto goku con mucha curiosidad.

-no kakaroto tú no pelearas-

-pero porque-

-a partir de estos momentos padecerás una grave enfermedad y morirás a causa de eso-le contesto vegeta con mucha seriedad.

-¡QUE!-

-tendrás una grave enfermedad del corazón a pesar de ser un súper sayajin no pudiste ganarle a esa enfermedad-

-que mala suerte las semillas del ermitaño no curan las enfermedades, y yo que quería pelear con esos androides no es justo no es justo-gritaba goku con enojo.

-jeje se nota que tú nunca cambiaras kakaroto, que acaso no te da ni un poquito de miedo-pregunto vegeta algo divertido.

-si tengo miedo porque son unos tipos muy fuertes, y yo que tenía deseos de poder pelear contra ellos-decía goku algo enojado.

-ten-dice vegeta sacando de unos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una medicina-si te sientes enfermo procura tomar esto-

- ¿qué es eso?-pregunta goku muy curioso.

-es tu medicina en esta época es imposible curar una enfermedad como esa pero después de unos años mi esposa encontró la cura-

-lo dices enserio, que bien fantástico porque no me lo dijiste antes ya me estas preocupando vegeta-dice goku muy contento.

- mira kakaroto lo que estoy haciendo no es correcto porque he cambiado completamente la historia pero es preferible que vivir en ese infierno-dice vegeta con mucha triste, cada vez que hablaba sobre eso recordaba a bulma y eso le dolía mucho.

-confío plenamente en que podrás hacer algo por este planeta la madre de trunks tubo las mismas esperanzas antes de morir y es por eso que hizo todo lo posible para encontrar la cura de tu enfermedad-

-haber espera un segundo no me dijiste quien es la mamá de trunks, acaso ella me conoce-pregunto goku nervioso ya imaginándose quien era.

-sí y mucho-dijo vegeta con la cabeza agachada no le gustaba hablar de eso.

-e..e..ella ayudo a construir la máquina del tiempo, no me digas que la mamá de trunks e..e..es-

-así es hay esta- dice señalando en dirección a los guerreros z.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH es…es BULLLLMAAAA- grito goku cayéndose de espaldas por la sorpresa que le había dado vegeta.

**Mientras tanto con los guerreros z**

Piccolo estaba impresionado por lo que había oído no lo podía creer.

-Hasta cuando van a dejar de hablar impacientan a los demás-dijo vegeta muy enojado.

-parece que goku se sorprendió con algo-

**De regreso con goku y vegeta **

-esta es la sorpresa más grande que me has dado, yo que pensé que bulma se iba a casar con yamsha pero al parecer se va a quedar contigo-comento goku muy emocionado.

-ese imbécil le fue muy infiel así que a causa de eso terminaron su relación-

-eh-

**Mientras tanto con los guerreros z**

-aaaachhu- estornudo yamsha.

- y a ti que te pasa- pregunto bulma.

**De regreso con goku y vegeta**

Goku miraba detenidamente a trunks.

-bueno ahora me doy cuenta del parecido que tiene trunks con bulma y contigo-dice un muy sonriente goku.

-como bulma murió antes de que trunks tuviera la capacidad de recordar, él nunca supo cómo era ella así que él estaba muy emocionado de venir-

-….-

-kakaroto te pido que por favor no le digas esto a nadie, porque si ellos se enteran podrían odiarse y la existencia de trunks estaría en peligro-dice vegeta muy preocupado.

-si lo entiendo no te preocupes-responde goku.

-bueno es hora de que me retire-dice cargando al pequeño trunks.

-sí, y muchas gracias por la medicina, ojala que el futuro cambie positivamente-

-eso espero-dice vegeta.

-nos volveremos a ver-

-no estoy muy seguro la máquina del tiempo necesita recargarse y eso toma mucho tiempo, pero si me encuentro aún con vida vendré ayudarlos, dentro de tres años-

Goku solo asintió al igual que vegeta en señal de despedida, vegeta alzo vuelo con trunks en sus brazos, retirándose del lugar.

-y ahora como les contare esto a los muchachos-dice goku dándose la vuelta.

-PAPAAA-grito gohan en dirección a goku, junto con los demás.

-goku dinos que fue lo que te dijo-pregunto krilin.

- ah bueno lo que me dijo no es gran cosa-dijo goku con su típica mano en la cabeza.

-tendrás que contarle esa platica es de suma importancia de acuerdo-dijo piccolo.

-piccolo tú lo escuchaste todo-pregunto goku

-por supuesto mi oído es mucho más agudo-contesto piccolo

-de que se trata esa plática de suma importancia-pregunto bulma.

-que paso dinos- pregunto krilin muy impaciente.

-si no puedes decírselo con gusto lo hare yo- dijo piccolo.

-sí pero es que el-dijo goku muy nervioso.

-no te preocupes jamás diría algo grave para que ese niño deje de existir, pero no sería justo que nos matarán solo porque no entrenamos lo suficiente-dijo piccolo seriamente.

Piccolo les conto a todos lo que iba a suceder lo que dentro de tres años ocultando la identidad de trunks, era natural que ninguno de ellos pudiera ocultar la terrible conmoción que habían recibido.

-pues a mí me parece que todo lo que dijo es mentira- dijo yamsha.

-una máquina del tiempo-dijo bulma muy curiosa.

-Si no quieren creer lo que vino a advertirnos pueden ir a divertirse pero yo si entrenare duro no quiero morir- confeso piccolo.

-miren –dice gohan señalando algo en el cielo

-que es eso- pregunta ten shin han.

Todos voltean a ver y se dan cuenta que es una especie de nave y que en ella iban el vegeta del futuro y el pequeño niño de ojos azules.

-papá tenías razón en este tiempo eres totalmente diferente-menciona trunks adentro de la nave- pero te digo algo me alegra mucho haber conocido a mi mamá-

-hmp-fue lo único que dijo vegeta ya que él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos-_**bulma por favor no te mueras-**_

El vegeta del futuro alzo la mano en señal de despedida para luego ir se, ya la nave había desaparecido y todos estaban atónitos ante lo que habían visto.

-desapareció-menciono krilin impresionado.

-me…me pondré a entrenar más duro- fue lo único que supo decir ten shin han.

-yo también lo hare- menciona yamsha.

-si yo también voy a entrenar-dice krilin

-_**maldición sobreviviré luego de esos tres años a como dé lugar-**_pensaba vegeta.

Será cierto que dentro de tres años aparecerán esos terribles sujetos, averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de _Un futuro diferente._


	3. Chapter 3

Ya han pasado tres años desde que mirai vegeta le advirtió a los guerreros z sobre la llegada de los androides, ahora trunks cuenta con siete años de edad.

Mirai vegeta y trunks volaban a toda velocidad sobre el mar, trunks llevaba puesto unos pantalones color verde y una camiseta del mismo color con unas muñequeras de color naranja y una cinta en la cintura del mismo color, con unas botas de color dorado y el atuendo de mirai vegeta consiste en una camiseta color negro y pantalones del mismo color, un chaleco color azul (ya saben igual al atuendo de mirai trunks) y en la espalda llevaba su espada.

-papá falta mucho-pregunta trunks.

- ya falta poco trunks- contesta vegeta.

Mientras tanto goku , piccolo y gohan volaban hacia la capital del sur.

-oye gohan no tienes por qué volar tan rápido aún estamos a tiempo-dice goku

-si papá-contesta gohan.

-oye se honesto y dime qué opinas de nuestro enemigo-dice piccolo a goku

-hasta que no los vea no puedo asegurarte nada-dice goku

-tú siempre tomas todo a la ligera-dice piccolo-pero tengo un mal presentimiento que no puedo apartar de mi-

-un mal presentimiento, piccolo si crees que es imposible no te esfuerces ya que si tus mueres las esferas del dragón desaparecen-dice goku muy serio.

-papá mira quien es el que va ahí- grita gohan señalando a la persona que iba delante de ellos- es krilin-

-quien-pregunta goku

-KRILIN- grita gohan

-que sorpresa gohan as crecido mucho-dice krilin

-hola-saluda goku

-hola goku-saluda krilin

-que sucede krilin no te da gusto vernos de nuevo después de tres lagos años de ausencia-dice goku

-claro que me da gusto pero tú crees que voy a estar feliz porque sé que peleare con unos monstruos-dice krilin preocupado.

-es una pequeña isla que se encuentra a nueve kilómetros de la capital del sur, eso quiere decir que es esa isla-dice gohan

Todos se dirigen a la isla que señalo gohan.

-si no nos llevamos a esos androides a otro sitio la vida de estas persona correrá peligro-dice gohan mirando la isla junto a los demás.

-tienes razón- contesta goku

- sentí dos presencias en esa montaña gigantesca-menciona krilin-no creen que sea yamsha y alguien más-

-vamos a ver – dice goku dirigiéndose a la isla.

-vaya ya lo sospechaba-dice yamsha- MUCHACHOS- grita yamsha saludando a goku y a los demás-estábamos esperándolos.

-entonces solo ustedes han llegado aquí- menciona krilin dirigiéndose a yamsha y a ten shin han.

Luego en ese mismo momento aterriza una nave con el logo de la corporación capsule y de esta salen bulma y vegeta.

-hola muchachos como han estado-saluda bulma muy alegre

-que estás haciendo aquí acaso estás loca- dice goku exaltado

-tranquilos solo vine para ver a eso androides, una vez los vea me iré-dice bulma

-_**aquí hay algo extraño se supone que trunks ya debió haber nacido-**_pensaba piccolo

-hola vegeta como has estado me imagino que as entrenado mucho-menciona goku acercándose a vegeta.

-hmp, quiero hacerte una pregunta kakaroto-dice vegeta

-claro dime- dice goku de lo más normal.

-te tomaste la medicina que mi otro yo te dio-pregunto vegeta

-¿mi medicina? , bueno el otro vegeta me dijo que me la tomara si me sentía mal, y como no me he sentido mal no me la tome-contesto goku con su típica pose de poner su mano atrás de su cabeza.

-QUE, no te la tomaste, es que eres un imbécil kakaroto-grita vegeta

-es que tú mismo me dijiste que me la tomara si me sentía mal-trato de decir goku

-yo no te he dicho nada imbécil-grito vegeta.

-pero-

-pero nada kakaroto ahora mismo te largas a tu casa y te la tomas-regaño vegeta a goku.

-está bien ya me voy-dijo goku haciendo un puchero y poniendo dos dedos en la frente para hacer la tele transportación

-hmp-dijo vegeta luego de ver que goku desapareciera.

-goku siempre de descuidado-menciono krilin.

-una presencia se está acercando- menciono picoolo-al parecer no es una presencia maligna-

-¿acaso será vegeta?-pregunto gohan.

-gohan…vegeta es una presencia maligna-menciono krilin.

-grr te escuche enano-menciona vegeta mirando a krilin con enojo.

-jejeje y..yo..yo-decia krilin temeroso.

-no krilin, yo me refería al vegeta que viene del futuro-menciona gohan para arreglar las cosas.

-este..ee yo también me refería a eso-trato krilin de arreglar las cosas.

-parece que es yayirobe-menciona piccolo.

Luego yayirobe aterriza junto a los demás en una pequeña aeronave.

-yayirobe tú también has venido a ayudarnos-pregunta el pequeño gohan.

-por supuesto que no, yo no estoy loco como ustedes, yo solo vine porque el maestro karin me pidió que les entregara esto-dice dándole a krilin un bolsita con semillas del ermitaño-bueno ahora me voy-dice yayirobe subiendo a su nave.

-no creen que esto es muy extraño, ya son más de las diez de la mañana y no sentimos ni una presencia de nuestro enemigo-menciona ten shin han.

Minutos después todos escuchan una explosión y todos se sorprenden al darse cuenta que era la nave de yayirobe la que había explotado, luego la nave cae en el mar.

-miren hay unos sujetos volando ellos fueron los que atacaron la nave-grita piccolo.

Todos voltean a ver hacia el cielo y ven don figuras que luego se dirigen a la ciudad.

-grrr, gohan ve y busca al gordo ese-grita vegeta.

-si-menciona gohan

-pueden verlos-pregunta krilin.

-no krilin, no puede ver cómo son esos asesinos-menciona yamcha.

-qué significa esto, porque no pudimos sentir su ki-menciona vegeta.

-ellos son androides, y creo que no tienen un ki porque no están vivos-menciona bulma.

-si no podemos sentir su ki, tendremos que buscarlos con la mirada-menciona piccolo.

Vegeta le quita la bolsa de las semillas del ermitaño a krilin y se las lanza a bulma diciéndole-bulma cuida esto y no te vayas a mover de aquí- dice vegeta para luego salir volando a la ciudad en busca de los androides seguido de los guerreros z.

Mientras tanto en la pequeña ciudad dos sujetos con apariencias extraños miraban de un lado a otro en busca de algo.

Los guerreros z buscaban desesperadamente por las calles de la ciudad a los androides y gohan que se encontraba ayudando a yayirobe.

-yayirobe ¿te duele mucho?-pregunta gohan.

-cof cof.. quienes eran esos tipos-pregunta yayirobe.

Yamcha corría por uno callejones cuando de pronto escucho un grito de una mujer

-al parecer alguien grito, será que acaso esos androides mataron a alguien-menciona yamcha para luego dirijirse al lugar donde escucho los gritos.

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los gritos yamcha se encontró con dos hombres muertos tirados en el suelo.

-oigan ustedes, saben quién fue el causante esto-le pregunto yamcha a las personas que se encontraban cerca de ahí.

-sí señor, fueron dos sujetos que luego de hacer esto se fueron volando-contesto uno de los hombres que estaba cerca de ahí.

-entonces sin duda son ellos, pero creo que primero debo avisarle a los demás-menciona yamcha-ustedes tampoco los vieron-dice dirigiéndose a dos hombres de aspecto extraño que se encontraban detrás de el- no puede ser-

-somos nosotros- contesta el más alto de los androides, para luego posar fuertemente su mano en la boca de yamcha y alzarlo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

Luego un camión de gasolina y se estrella en una gasolinera, por tratar de esquivar a yamcha y a los androides.

-suéltenlo-dice piccolo que acababa de llegar seguido de los demás guerreros.

Los androides obedecen ya viéndose rodeados por todos los guerreros z.

-krilin llévate a yamcha, el aún sigue con vida-menciona piccolo.

-si-menciona krilin para luego cargar a yamcha y salir volando.

-hasta que al fin dieron la cara chatarras inservibles-menciona vegeta con su sonrisa característica.

-qué extraño como supieron que nosotros éramos los androides y no solo eso, también se enteraron que íbamos a aparecer en esta isla-menciona el androide más alto.

-por qué no vienes a preguntármelo te lo diré al oído viejo asqueroso-menciona piccolo.

-papá estas seguro que era aquí-pregunta trunks.

-por supuesto que estoy seguro-dice vegeta

-pues yo no siento la presencia del señor goku y los demás aquí-menciona trunks.

-Mmm debe ser que se fueron a otro lugar que no esté habitado para no lastimar a nadie-dice vegeta tomando pose pensativa.

-um, siento el ki de mi mamá a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí-dice trunks.

-sí, yo también lo siento, sigámoslo-dice vegeta emprendiendo vuelo en dirección al ki de bulma.

-mira papá-dice trunks señalando la nave en la que viaja bulma-es la nave de mamá-

-hmp, el ki de kakaroto y los demás se encuentra unos cuantos kilómetros cerca de aquí-dice vegeta elevando su ki para llegar más rápido seguido de trunks.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los guerreros z vegeta se topó con la sorpresa de que el androide con el que estaban combatiendo no era el mismo que estaba destruyendo el futuro donde él vivía.

-¿Quién es el?-

-que dijiste, pero si son los androides que nos platicaste-menciona vegeta.

-estos no son los androides-menciona mirai vegeta.

-¡QUE!-todos quedan asombrados ante la confesión que les dio mirai vegeta.

-entonces me puedes explicar quién es este tipo-grito vegeta.

-él es el doctor maki-menciono mirai vegeta para luego extender su mano y formar una esfera de ki.

-que estás haciendo-pregunto piccolo.

-lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo-dice vegeta para luego disparar la esfera de ki hacia el doctor maki, ahora este estaba hecho polvo.

-PERO QUE RAYOS ACBAS DE HACER-grita vegeta

-por qué hiciste eso vegeta, si esos eran en realidad el doctor maki y otro androide y no eran los androides que nos dijiste , porque lo asesinaste-pregunto un goku muy molesto.

-ustedes no entienden nada-dijo vegeta seriamente-del futuro del que vengo el doctor maki está muerto porque los androides que el creo lo asesinaron al momento de despertarlos-

-entonces si él era el único que sabía dónde estaban los androides porque lo asesinaste-pregunto goku.

-te equivocas él no era el único, hay dos personas más que saben esa ubicación-menciona mirai vegeta.

Ahora todos los guerreros z se encontraban sentados en la sala de capsule corp esperando que el papá de bulma respondiera la pregunta de mirai vegeta.

-Mmm pues recuerdo muy bien al doctor maki incluso hasta lo conocí-menciona el doctor brief.

-pues entonces díganos donde se encuentra-menciona mirai vegeta desesperado.

-quien-pregunta el papá de bulma

- grr el doctor maki gero-dice vegeta ya estresado.

-aahhh claro lo recuerdo ese tipo estaba loco-dice el doctor brief probando su café.

-pues entonces díganos donde se encuentra su laboratorio-dice mirai vegeta estresándose

-el laboratorio de quien-pregunta nuevamente el doctor brief.

-¡DEL DOCTOR MAKI GERO!-gritan todos los presentes ya estresados.

-aaahhh pues no lo recuerdo-menciona tranquilamente el doctor brief

¡PUFF!

Todos se caen estilo anime

-¬.¬-aaiiig nos hubiera dicho eso desde el principio-menciona mirai vegeta

-hay un libro de científicos donde creo que esta la ubicación de su laboratorio-menciona bulma.

-pues entonces búscalo-dice mirai vegeta desesperado.

-bueno es que ya no recuerdo donde lo puse jejeje…-

-hay no puede ser-dice mirai vegeta

-oigan amigos, si el doctor maki está muerto ya no podrá despertar a los androides, así que no hay de qué preocuparse-menciona krilin

-hmp, tal vez tengas razón pero no podemos asegurar nada, este tiempo ya lo he cambiado demasiado, no sabemos qué otra cosa pudo haber cambiado-menciona mirai vegeta mirando de reojo a goku -kakaroto tengo que hablar contigo a solas-

-si-dice goku dirigiéndose con mirai vegeta a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina mirai vegeta agarra a goku del cuello de la camisa y lo levanta.

-pero que haces-dice goku tratando de zafarse del agarre de mirai vegeta.

-Que, que me pasa-dice mirai vegeta para luego estrellar a goku contra el suelo-por qué carajos dijiste lo del nacimiento de trunks-

-yo no dije nada vegeta-trato de defenderse goku

-entonces me puedes explicar por qué no está el otro trunks de esta época-menciona mirai vegeta enfurecido.

-yo tampoco lo sé por si no te has dado cuenta muchas cosas cambiaron asta tú mismo lo dijiste-grito goku.

-grrr, maldición-menciona mirai vegeta estrellando su puño contra la pared dejando una pequeña grieta.

Todos desde la sala escucharon los estruendos pero no escucharon lo que goku y mirai hablaron.

-que cree que este pasando señor piccolo-pregunta gohan

-no lo sé gohan pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dice piccolo mirando de reojo a trunks que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones.

Luego goku y mirai vegeta regresaban de la cocina.

-creo que todos debemos irnos a nuestros hogares ya veremos luego que haremos-dijo goku tratando de calmar las cosas-vámonos gohan tu madre debe estar preocupada, ah y piccolo si quieres también puedes venir-

Piccolo solo asintió y salió por la ventana junto a goku y gohan.

-hasta pronto amigos nos veremos mañana-se despide goku para luego emprender vuelo a la montaña paoz.

-yo también debo irme y creo que tú también ten-dice krilin para luego despedirse.

-yo iré con ustedes hace mucho que no visito la casa del maestro roshi-menciona yamcha para luego irse junto con krilin y ten shin han.

Ahora los únicos presentes en la sala eran mirai vegeta, trunks, bulma y vegeta.

-si quieres puedes quedarte aquí-dice bulma-ven sígueme-

-um claro-mirai vegeta agarro de la mano a trunks para luego seguir a bulma.

-oye y por cierto quería preguntarte, ahora que ya han pasado los tres años que dijiste, me puedes decir quién es ese niño que está contigo-dice bulma mirando a trunks.

-Mmm bueno no puedo responderte a esa pregunta-dice mirai vegeta algo nervioso.

-te equivocas si me puedes responder esa pregunta-dice bulma abriendo la puerta de una de las habitación-esta será tu habitación junto a tu hijo-

-pero que dijiste-menciona mirai vegeta sorprendido.

-tranquilo vegeta y yo ya lo sabíamos-dijo bulma de lo más normal.

-pe, pero como se enteraron-pregunta mirai vegeta

-eso es lo de menos-responde vegeta que acababa de llegar-pero eso sí, ni se te ocurra acercarte a bulma, no porque tú y yo seamos la misma persona significa que también tengas derecho a tener…-vegeta fue interrumpido por bulma que le tapó la boca con la mano.

-jeje no le hagas caso lo que pasa es que esta celoso-menciona bulma nerviosamente, pero luego siente la lengua de vegeta lamerle la mano, pero aun así esta no le destapa la boca-deja de hacer eso o te dejo sin comer-dice bulma para luego empujar a vegeta adentro de su habitación-buenas noches, mañana hablamos-dice para luego meterse en su habitación.

-uufff, mañana será un laaaargo día-dice mirai vegeta.

-sí, pero también será el día más divertido y lleno de aventuras que tendremos-menciona trunks con una gran sonrisa.


End file.
